theguildinsomniafandomcom-20200214-history
GUILD WAR CHARTS
This page has tools to aid you in Guild Wars. We also track how our we are performing to see where we can improve! '' 'BASIC CHARTS' ''This chart is based on the the new Guild War Scoring formula *Please click to enlarge To help you understand how base scores are calculated, this chart shows the value points of bases according to might. Notice how value points increase the higher you go. The is the built in buffer for all of us though, so if we do fail an attack on higher base, chances are we will still beat our target score if we are attacking above our might. For lower might players it is best to try attack higher bases at first; sometimes two stars may yield more points; but then revert to attacking in own might range to get three star wins. Remember 2 stars give roughly 2/3 of total score if you destroy the town hall. Fame is why we play, and we all need it! There is big bonus for the guild coming in first place compared to coming last, which is why participation is so important. You don't have to be in the top ten to see the difference either, If you average 1600 points a war and we come in first both times, that's and extra 480 fame in one week for doing 10 attacks. Not a bad deal! Guild War Scores This Chart tracks your target score in GW based on might (according to NEW FORMULA AFTER UPDATE on 10/26/17). You 5 score average is weighed against target score. This is a guidance tool for us to use, yet it does show that there is ample room for improvement in how we score in Guild War. NOTE: This Chart can change drastically week to week based on running averages, therefore it is important to do all war attacks every time! The above chart is an average of the past five Guild Wars. '' ''Okay, first, remember '''this is a tool to help us, NOT a report card! '''Those at the bottom of the list with no average in darker orange; I apologize but you had 0-3 Guild War attacks out of five, and that was not reasonable. I made adjustments for those who missed one attack. This will just be a rolling average I am not dropping low scores, it is what is. And it is actually really good. Everyone in yellow is doing great. Those who are higher (Savage, kio, 12) can really raise their might. Green is that area where the difference is so low it will average out soon enough. Orange has the widest swing, It includes some of who are not consistent with their scores, whether they do five attacks or not I am not sure, and many higher mights who are attacking high bases. New Target Score Because of the might increase due to Wardens, and our might gain back from artifacts, many of us saw quite a jump this week. Most of us noticed this after maintenance. Because I track our might each Sunday after midnight I have an accurate view of our might jump, and how this will affect our target scores. Keep in mind everyone's might jumped. '' ''Those who have not logged in by Wednesday i have not been able to see how much they have increased. '' If you look at your at your Target Score and say "Holy Crap"! you are not alone! I for one need to rethink how I am doing my attacks. Sometimes going for the biggest bases and failing may not be an option if you have a higher target score. '' GUILD PERFORMANCE ''This chart tracks total wars done year to date. Your start date in the guild is included. Wars were someone was not in the guild (left and rejoined), were on vacation, or had extenuating circumstances are not included in either total. ''